The Internet Is For?
by XRachX
Summary: [Slash] Tommy is up all night doing something on the internet and his lover isn't happy. What is it that has caught his attention?


AN: Well, I haven't written for a while but Ren set me off on this earlier and it spawned. She begs, I cave, fic made. It's slash, as per usual, and it's of our latest favourite pairing. I can't get enough, and neither can Ren. So, hopefully this will convert you to our cause – Love Zedd!

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, plotline is. Also, I don't own YouTube or As The World Turns. However, I do recommend slash fans to go and find Luke and Noah's Story on YouTube.

--------

The Internet Is For…?

Looking around the empty bedroom Zedd heaved a sigh. The flashing of the radio alarm clock told him was eleven thirty and Tommy still hadn't come up to bed. This was the third night in a row. He had to find out what was going on, keeping his young and previously interested lover away from their bed. If he didn't the lack of relief would kill him, he was sure.

He padded down the hall and found a soft glow emanating from the kitchen. The light was on and Tommy was sat at the table, laptop in front of him, headphones on. The school season had just started and Zedd knew all of his marking had been done, so it wasn't a work related problem that kept Tommy glued to his computer screen. Furthermore, Mesagog was gone and the alarm bell was loud enough to wake them both if necessary so it wasn't a Ranger related problem either.

This was getting intriguing. For a second Zedd felt a wave of nausea wash over him as he was struck with the idea that Tommy was bored or angry at him and had resorted to the internet for cheap thrills or more meaningful conversation than a once-destroyer of worlds could offer.

Stomping stroppily across the room he began to bang open cupboards to find a glass following soon after by banging open the fridge door to grab the carton of orange juice. Not once did Tommy look up which only began to infuriate him more. Completely irate by this point Zedd stored to stand behind Tommy and dragged the laptop across the kitchen table, pulling the headphones from his boyfriend's ears.

"Right, explain." He demanded, arms crossed and completely not pouting.

"Erm…" Tommy looked up confused at his lover. Twisting around to glance back at the laptop he took in the small clock that was tucked away on the corner of the toolbar. 23:36. Shit.

He stood up awkwardly, trying not to hit Zedd as he pushed his chair away from the table slightly, "I'm sorry babe, come on I'll come to bed right now. Just got distracted but I'll make it up to you…" He tried to worm his arms around him but Zedd was having none of it.

"No. Too late now." Zedd certainly didn't pout, again. "You can sit here all night for all I care, as long as you at least tell me why you're here rather than in bed with me moaning and writhing and yelling out my name as you…"

"Okay, okay!" Tommy held his hands up in surrender blushing slightly. Zedd was always a bit more blasé about their relationship than Tommy was comfortable with. "Look, if you must know…" Tommy trailed off to a blushing mumble as his head bowed.

"What was that?" Zed asked, he placed two fingers under Tommy's chin and pushed it up so he was looking at him. Okay, his resolve to be mad may have been wavering, but only slightly.

"I was watching As The World Turns on YouTube, okay? I keep forgetting to set the VCR so I started catching up with it on YouTube. But only the Luke and Noah bits. It's your fault really, since you had it on the other day and, well…" He trailed off, blushing once more as his babble ran out of steam.

After a moment of tense silence Zedd couldn't help but let out a chuckle before leaning down to plant a small kiss on Tommy's lips. He leant around Tommy and pressed dow hard on the laptops power button until the screen faded to black, the video that had previously been playing silently in the background disappearing.

"Come on," He told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bedroom, "You can catch up tomorrow, but right now, how about we go recreate how that wet towel wrestling scene should've ended? You did get that far, right?"

Suddenly Tommy was very eager to get to bed, cheesy soaps could wait, he had all the drama he need right here.


End file.
